


Lessons Learned

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A completely reasonable amount of angst, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this amazing piece of <a href="http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/149897240359/thanks"> art </a> from Holographdick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

“So, this happens a lot?”

Jeremy tries to sound casual, but he can feel the melancholy leak into his voice, uninvited.

Gavin shrugs, but doesn’t afford Jeremy a look. His face all harsh lines, jaw clenched in a way Jeremy hasn’t seen before. The normal excitability is gone, and it worries him.

“And, you’re okay with?”

“It’s just part of the job.” His voice sounds the way his face looks. Dry, emotionless in a way that startles Jeremy. It’s so unlike him.

Gavin pauses for a second, gaze still fixed on the fire in front of them. It’s smoldering now, hardly the blaze it was earlier in the night.

Jeremy takes the quiet moment, before the fire is completely gone, to tear off his jacket. It’s still sticky with blood from the job, and pulls at the skin on his arms where it had dried and clumped in his hair. He tosses it on the fire, almost smothering it before small holes start to burn in the fabric.

The both cough as new smoke fills their lungs.

Gavin stares blankly for a moment, fire reflecting off gold piercings and green eyes. As hard as he tries, Jeremy could not even begin to figure out what Gavin could be thinking.

“Let’s just go, okay?” The suggestion tears Gavin out of his moment.

He gives a little nod, giving the kind of slow blink a content cat would, with a completely different feeling attached to it.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” He pulls the motorcycle’s keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Jeremy. He catches them reflexively.

They walk out of the warehouse back onto the street. Despite it being Saturday night, it’s quiet; any type of night life miles away, near the city center. They know they have to drive through it to get back to the penthouse, but to Gavin’s surprise, Jeremy jerks the bike hard down one of the highways leading out of the city. It takes longer than expected, Jeremy is following traffic laws for once in his life, but they finally reach one of the Geoff Approved safe houses.

Jeremy slowly rolls the bike up into the side of the house, parking it to be just visible from the front windows, in case some hick with nothing better to do gets any ideas. Gavin slowly walks up the front porch, and keys in the code on the door’s high-tech-no-key lock.

He closes the door with a solid thud, the same kind that still makes Jeremy jump.

Before Jeremy goes in himself, he pulls out his small burner phone, dialing Jack to let her know the job was done and that they didn’t want to deal with the heavy downtown traffic. It hurts to lie to her.

Instead of going in, he decides to give Gavin some privacy. He leans back in one of the weather-worn plastic deck chairs, breathing in the night air. He can hardly remember a time where he was breathing air so clean.

Gavin finally reappears. He’s changed into a soft cotton tee shirt, and caries a pair of mugs.

“Spiked apple cider,” he remarks, handing one to Jeremy.

Jeremy takes it eagerly, sucking it down. It’s much hotter and much, much more alcoholic than expected. He coughs long and hard while Gavin stifles a laugh.

“Should’ve warned you, sorry.” He doesn’t sound that sorry, but Jeremy accepts the apology none the less. They savor the silence for a bit, doing their best to just enjoy the moment.

Jeremy breaks through first. “Can I ask about what happened back there?”

Sighing, Gavin puts down his mug. “No. All you need to know is that I did my job, okay? Not everyone is as happy go lucky as you are all the time.”

Jeremy recoils like he was slapped, but decides not to pry, and lets the silence creep in around them again.  
“Okay, but you really sounded like Ryan there,” he jests before taking another sip of the cider.

Gavin smiles genuinely for the first time that night. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link is[ here on my blog](http://alexanderthemostlyokay.tumblr.com/post/150215686098/holographdick-thanks-ive-been-thinking), so you can see it with the art that inspired it


End file.
